Past and Present
by Jengurl24
Summary: A collection of one-shots showing glimpses of Yuki's previous life and his current one. Luka/Yuki centered but will feature all members of the clan. Possible mini-arcs too.


Well, I just came out of a long case of writers block and suddenly all these new ideas started flowing! I actually made a list of all my plot bunnies and am trying to write as much as possible before I get into another slump. I think I'm going to experiment with some one-shots and short fics for a bit to help me improve my writing and plot development skills.

Anyway, here's my first one-shot. With luck more will come.

* * *

Tears were streaming down her cheeks, red eyed and face blotchy, but in his eyes she was the most beautiful thing in the world. His arms moved of their own accord to reach over and pull the shaking body into his chest, wrapping around in a protective embrace. Time passed, and finally his most precious person grew still, breaths evening out in sleep. Adjusting his hold so that he could cradle her more comfortably, Luka held her like that through the night. When morning came and he sensed her stirring in his arms the duras spoke a single word, a calm calling of "Yuki," and like a spell soft amber eyes opened to meet bright silver.

"Luka…" Her voice was scratchy, eyes swollen and face puffy with tear tracks visible on pale skin, but she was smiling at him and to Luka it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Should I get you something to eat?"

He didn't mention her breakdown; there was no need. He knew she must be starving since she skipped dinner the night before and going to the kitchens would give her some time and space to pull herself together. Yuki saw the excuse for what it was and smiled wider in appreciation for her lover's attentiveness. It still amazed her sometimes how perfect and considerate Luka could be.

"I love you."

Yuki knew how much those three words meant to Luka, and she would say them as many times as possible.

It was all the answer he needed and as both rose from the bed the demon placed one last kiss on his princess's forehead and silently left the room.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Yuki was crying and he couldn't stop. How naïve he'd been! Suddenly being pulled from his average life into a world of fighting and demons and magic, he thought he'd taken things pretty well, considering. But it wasn't until he'd seen his new friends almost killed, bloody and broken, that it'd finally sunk in that this was real. It wasn't just some crazy dream and, yes, they really were fighting for their lives. The thought that 'everything will turn out okay' or 'I just have to try harder' was some silly notion he'd gotten from the idea that the good guys always win and they were too young to die. How stupid. The real world doesn't work that way.

He was sitting on his ornate four poster bed, back against the headboard, knees drawn up to his chest with arms crossed on top and face buried. He probably looked pathetic but he couldn't help it as he wallowed in his own self pity. The overly large bed only made him feel worse, reminding him of how alone he was. In fact, everything in this room that was supposed to be his looked to be made for a prince. Or princess, as it were. All the furniture and coloring seemed from a different era, an age of elegance and beauty. The only thing out of place here was himself. His thoughts just brought on a new bout of crying.

A soft knock on the door startled him enough that he nearly toppled over. He quickly sat up and wiped at his face, clearing his throat and straightening his rumpled clothes. Another knock, this time accompanied by a voice.

"Yuki?"

He knew that voice instantly and panicked, trying to think of a way to hide the fact that he'd been crying. The last thing he wanted was for Luka to see him in this state. Before he could do anything though, the door cracked open, light from the hallway flooding in and bringing the duras in with it.

"Hello Luka," he called and hoped his voice sounded normal. It didn't. "Sorry, is it time for dinner? I'll be right down!" Whatever hope Yuki had in pretending everything was fine was dashed as Luka entered with a look of deep concern. The duras wasn't fooled by his false cheer one bit. His voice cracking probably hadn't helped too much either. Luka strode forward until he was standing just arms length away from Yuki.

Piercing silver eyes met warm amber.

Yuki faltered under that gaze, averting his eyes to stare at his feet. The seconds ticked by in silence that wasn't quite awkward but for some reason made Yuki feel embarrassed for trying to avoid everyone. A few more seconds went by before he gave in. He felt the prickling behind his eyes that indicated more tears were on the way and silently wished he wasn't such a crybaby.

"I-I'm sorry, Luka. I'm really not feeling up to seeing everyone right now," he started and backed away to sit on the edge of the bed, "It's just that everything is so _real_ and I don't know what to do! I mean, it was real before, but somehow _not. _Everybody was talking about fighting—and sure I've seen some battles against duras but everyone came out of those fine! It was just minor scrapes and bruises-ah not to belittle your sword wound that first time, but no one made a big deal about it- oh that sounded terrible, sorry! What I mean is-", his rambling was mercifully cut off when he felt warm hands on his shoulders. Finally looking up from the fidgeting hands in his lap, he saw that Luka now knelt before him, looking up at him with such sincerity that Yuki was speechless.

"I understand, Yuki."

The hands on his shoulders gave a reassuring squeeze. Those three words were enough for Yuki and all the tension drained away. Exhaustion claimed him suddenly and he slumped forward, face in hands once more.

"Thank you, Luka." The words seemed inadequate, but it was all he could manage.

"Would you like me to bring dinner up here?"

Thinking of food made Yuki's stomach grumble and he flushed in embarrassment.

"That would be good, thanks."

Luka simply nodded and stood, removing his hands and leaving Yuki feeling cold where they had once been. Yuki knew that Luka was worried, but his silent acknowledgement of Yuki's desire of solitude and quick departure allowing him to pull himself back together left Yuki once again in awe of how perfect and considerate Luka was. The thought brought on a pang of déjà vu, but Yuki brushed it off. He often thought Luka perfect and considerate.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Luka exited Yuki's room and shut the door behind him with a soft click, mindful of his strength as he always tried to be with human constructs. He remembered a time not too long ago where he closed a door with such force that the hinges and frame shattered. It wasn't completely an accident. Since no one was present he allowed a small smile to cross his expression.

His thoughts went back to Yuki and the smile vanished. He hated it when Yuki was upset, but he still thought Yuki was beautiful when he cried; especially the smile that always came after the tears had dried. It took all of his control to keep from wrapping Yuki in his arms or placing a kiss on his forehead like he'd done many times in the past. He had to be satisfied with using only words and simple touches. This present Yuki may never recall his past life, but like he'd told Takashiro, that was fine with him. Yuki was Yuki, female or male, memories or not. That he was still able to comfort and stay by Yuki's side was enough.

It had to be.

* * *

Well, there it is. If anyone finds a typo or grammar errors please let me know cuz I know how annoying those can be to readers! I tried my best to edit but I probably missed some. Constructive criticism is always welcome!

Thanks for reading!

-J


End file.
